Exhaust aftertreatment systems are used to receive and treat exhaust gas generated by engines such as IC engines. Conventional exhaust gas aftertreatment systems include any of several different components to reduce the levels of harmful exhaust emissions present in exhaust gas. For example, certain exhaust aftertreatment systems for diesel-powered IC engines include a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalyst to convert NOx (NO and NO2 in some fraction) into harmless nitrogen gas (N2) and water vapor (H2O) in the presence of ammonia (NH3).
Conventional SCR systems generally include a heat shield positioned around a housing of the SCR system. The heat shield is configured to prevent heat loss from the SCR system so that one or more catalysts of the SCR system can be maintained at a desired temperature to allow optimal reduction of the exhaust gas. The heat shield can be spaced apart from the housing, to minimize conductive heat transfer. A thickness of the heat shield can also be substantially thinner than a thickness of the housing. The heat shield is therefore prone to buckling due to force exerted by one or more clamps on the heat shield which are conventionally used to mount the SCR system on a structure (e.g., a chassis of a vehicle or industrial equipment).